Two Worlds, One Family
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus Prime receives the shock of his life; which promises to either enrich his lonely life or offline him permanently.


Disclaimer – I do not own Transformers – I only own my OC Anna and Ireth belongs to DarkLadyIreth

A/N – Story based on a role play done between DarkLadyIreth and myself...Enjoy – Reviews very much appreciated...

Summary – Optimus Prime receives the shock of his life; which promises to either enrich his lonely life or offline him permanently.

**Two Worlds, One Family**

**(Many...many years ago)**

Cannon fire erupted all over; while the bodies of the dead littered the area. A woman with long brown hair, piercing dark brown eyes crawled from an overturned car smoldering. She screamed in agony as several men ran to her side, trying to pull her to safety.

However several very imposing looking robots watched from the sidelines, as they quickly transformed and took to the air.

The men disregarded them, and tried to get the female into the one building; that was still standing.

"Try to hold on lady, help is coming." one of the guys replied urgently.

The woman gazed up coughing up blood, as they watched feeling so badly helpless at the dying woman.

The guys heard the sudden gasps behind them, and the soft crying. They turned and gave room to the new comers to the scene.

The woman saw the new comers as well, her eyes brightened dramatically; even if it was only for a while. When she sees their faces, she gently shushes them and speaks weakly.

"My time is done here; my babies you must find your father now. He will guide you through the rest of your lives, he is good and just find him and l...live for h...him." she whispered, while her hand fell to the ground and her spirit left her body forever.

The men looked up at the sound of wild sobs, but they were too late to stop them from fleeing into the night; and into possible danger all around them.

**(Present day – 2011)**

Two girls around the age of fifteen and sixteen were sitting in a fast food restaurant; drinking vanilla shakes and eating fries. The younger girl slipped a one of her fries into her mouth, and sighed heavily.

"Okay, so how does this work, Ireth?"

The other girl just merely shrugged, her electric blue eyes shining brightly.

"Well one thing is for sure we can't just use our... you know or they will get apprehensive of us and we can't have that." Ireth said. "What's wrong Anna?"

"I am daydreaming about him wondering what he will be like, don't you wonder what he's like?" Anna asked.

Ireth smiled then.

"Yes all the time, he is a part of us of course I wonder what he's like." Ireth remarked.

Ireth glanced at the military jeep outside, and saw who was getting out.

"It's General Morshower, Anna." Ireth replied.

"Oh seriously, like he'd eat at this place..." Anna retorted. "He's a big wig for NEST; he can help us get there." Ireth replied.

Anna crossed her arms, and then smirked.

"Oh really, and how is he going to do that?" Anna asked in a snarky tone.

Ireth growled.

"Don't get snarky..." Ireth replied.

"Well don't be a goober then, how in the world will we get him to agree to take us to Diego Garcia?" Anna asked.

Ireth snapped her fingers.

"We get him to think he is needed at the base, and then we hitch a ride with him on the helicopter." Ireth offered.

"Oh is that all..." Anna snapped, as she watched her sister at work conning.

Ireth got on the phone, and using her special skills got Morshower's private cell phone number. The girls watched as Morshower answered his cell phone, the looks on his face changing quite drastically. Ireth had changed her voice to sound rather different, and the General fell for it hook line and sinker.

"Come on, get your duffle bag." Ireth ordered as they went outside and climbed into the jeep and covered up under a tarp in the backseat.

They felt and heard when the jeep started up; they hide really well inside under the tarp. Once at the airfield where the General would catch the helicopter ride; the girls scrambled into the helicopter and stayed hidden.

What the girls didn't factor in was the long flight; a long boring flight. They put their IPods on with headphones, but Anna tended to put her music on slightly louder.

General Morshower turned around an odd look on his face, something was definitely up and he was going to find out what it was.

**(24 hours later... Diego Garcia)**

Morshower made the pilot purposely take his time, when they landed the girls jumped like wild fire to find a bathroom.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE ...!" they exclaimed, running toward a hanger on the base.

They saw the vehicles parked in the hanger; Anna stopped and was drawn to the red and blue flamed Peterbilt.

"Hey come on, you can look at the pretty semi later, I seriously need to pee!" Ireth said as she suddenly sneezed.

"If you're sick stay away from me...!" Anna said wrinkling her nose as Morshower, Lennox and Epps walked up.

"HOLD IT YOU TWO...!" yelled Morshower.

The girls stopped and turned, but rather slowly Ireth wincing slightly.

"Okay look, yes we snuck onboard and tricked you; but I have to pee and unless you want me to pee my pants. You will need to show us to the ladies room and be quick about It." snapped Ireth as Anna continued to run her hand over the semi.

Anna just smiled then, while Ireth rolled her eyes, as Epps took them to the bathroom; and waited outside the door.

:::... You're a pretty semi, Optimus..:::: Ironhide snickered through the link

Silence...

Ratchet let his holoform activate.

"I will need to check the one femme out she is sick it appears." Ratchet remarked.

"Yo doc bot you just want a reason to scan'em." Skids remarked.

:::... Watch it or I will throw a wrench at you...: Ratchet sent through private link

**(Ladies bathroom)**

Anna smirked.

"Someone threatened to throw a wrench at someone." Anna replied.

"Must be doc bot Ratchet..." Ireth replied.

"Maybe...Do you think that the flamed Peterbilt is..." Anna started to say.

"Yes I do..." Ireth replied.

"Cool..."

"Just keep Doc bot away from me, okay? I am not feeling so good; and do not want to be man handled." Ireth replied sourly.

"Don't you mean bot handled?" Anna asked tilting her head.

"Arrrg, whatever..."

The girls walked out of the bath, fortunately for them the general was called away on business. Epps was leading them back to Lennox and the others; when Ireth had a little Doc bot problem.

You have not realized until it was too late; that Ratchet had come up behind us

"DUCK...!" Anna shouts.

Ratchet grabs you, and starts walking to the med-bay. She looks at Anna for help, as she squirms wildly in his hand."Why is it that humans are so difficult, when they become ill?" Ratchet mutters, walking down the hall

"Ratchet, wait a second" Anna says.  
He turns and looks down at Anna raising an optic.  
"Yesssss, well I was wondering about something" Anna asks trying to stall for time.  
"Oh would you just get on with it already?" he grumbles making Anna roll her eyes then.

Ireth smirks slightly.  
"I am having a problem I think I am ..." Anna says seeing Ireth making weird motions with her hands assuming she means to say she's pregnant  
"I am not pregnant!" Anna suddenly shouts in displeasure, while Ireth slaps her hand against her forehead  
Ratchet growls, and he swiftly grabs Anna  
Anna looks at Ireth and sees her shaking her head.  
"Was that the best you could do?" Ireth asked.  
"Well what was this all about with your hand gestures" Anna demanded.  
"I was saying pretend you have a stomach ache." Ireth snapped.  
"Ohhhhhhh, okay." Anna says just finally grasping the idea.  
Ratchet laughs, and sends a private link to Optimus.

:::.. These two are quite amusing, but I do not believe they are dangerous::::...

::::... It still doesn't explain what they are doing here, and why they stole away on the General's helicopter and lied::::...

Ratchet starts carrying the girls again, Ireth turns to Anna. "Really...? Your mind goes straight to being pregnant?"  
"Well what do you expect me to think?" Anna said while trying to defend herself.  
Ireth opens her mouth, and then closes it. "Good point. Well, you should have been able to come up with something else more believable."  
"Like what? I think I'm going crazy anyway, because I keep seeing little people dancing and talking?" Anna says with a snort.  
Ratchet stops dead in his tracks.

"How long as this been going on? What triggered it?"

He starts running scans completely shocking Ireth as he scans Anna.

The girls share a look.

"He's really buying that?" Ireth whispers in shock.

Ireth sees Anna get a completely goofy grin on her face.  
"Ratchet leave my dancing people alone, they whisper things in my head, and make me do crazy things" Anna explains making her head twitch to add flare.  
At this point, it is quite noticeable, that Ireth is trying very hard not to laugh. However, Ratchet doesn't take them to the medical bay, he double backs outside. Ratchet takes them both outside where several other vehicles are at, they see the flamed semi, a black Topkick and several other vehicles.  
"Optimus we have a very dangerous human here" Ratchet replied.  
Ireth watched as Anna was squirming into one of Ratchet's seams in between his armor*  
"Hey get out of there!" Ratchet shouts.  
He pulls Anna out of his armor, and she has a uniquely silly look on her face.  
"But the voices said I could..." she whines as Optimus and the others transform.

"Voices?" Optimus asks, optic ridge arched  
"Yeah! They're basically little people that dance all around, though sometimes they tell me to do things." Anna explains, like she's talking to a little child; which seems to irritate Optimus.  
Ireth tries very hard not to burst out laughing.  
"Could it be a malfunction in her processor?" Ironhide asked  
"I don't know..." Ratchet said unsure, running multiple scans  
Sideswipe turns toward Ireth, having wiggled out of Ratchet's hold and now sitting on his shoulder.

"What about you human? Do you have little people dancing in your mind?" Sideswipe demands.  
Ireth shakes her head, very serious.

"Oh no, nothing like that... My little people whisper secrets in my mind; and they also tell me about...'them'..." Ireth finishes rather ominously.  
Everyone stops and stares at me, Anna suddenly wondering what she's doing.  
"'Them?'" Sunstreaker asks. "And what secrets could they possibly tell you?"  
"Well...for example...did you know that Optimus Prime was a librarian on Cybertron and his original name was Orion Pax?" I say smartly.  
Everyone turns to a shocked Optimus.

"She's right...how on Earth did you know that?" he asks a little suspious.  
"The little people of course."  
"Right...and what about 'them'?" Ironhide prompts  
"You know. 'Them'" Ireth points toward the readers.

The Bots look at where I'm pointing; Anna turns red from trying not to laugh.

"What...Who the slag are you pointing at?" the bots demanded.

"Them! The ones who control whether this all gets continued or not...!" Ireth says in an annoyed like tone.

"Oh these two are truly slagged in their processors." Ironhide grumbled.

Anna and Ireth wink at each other secretly.

"The little people can hear you and they are VERY displeased." the girls say together as Ironhide grunts and gets into their faces. "You're in our personal space, now GET." Ireth muses.

Optimus and the others are completely at a loss; while they try to deal with these two highly bizarre humans.

Anna looks up at Optimus and Ironhide; Ireth can see Anna is planning something with the Autobot leader and weapons specialist.

"The little dancing people say to go to you Optimus Prime and Ironhide and 'fix you'..." Anna says in a 'faked' trance like way.

"Now see here there will be no fixing going on without my okay." Ratchet says as he tries to keep Anna still.

"Good luck with that doc bot, when the little dancing people speak she listens." Ireth says  
Anna jumps onto Optimus' servo and wiggles her way into his seams of his armor. Optimus looks startled by this turn of events, which makes Ireth try to turn her head away.

"You have to fix this human's malfunction Ratchet." Optimus says as he starts to laugh. "By the Allspark, she has found my..."

"Ticklish spots...?" Ireth asked catching on.

Optimus narrows his optics.

"NO..." he grumbles in laughter

"YES I did the little people never lie." Anna says from inside his body.

Ireth blinks and tilts her head.

"I never knew Optimus was ticklish...I wonder if Megatron is?" she muses out loud.  
The Bots including Optimus all get a thought-bubble of a ticklish Megatron.

"Primus...that's a scary thought" Ironhide mumbled.

"But freaking funny yeah?" Skids added.  
By now, Optimus is rolling on the floor laughing his aft off; Ireth can hear Anna giggling from inside.

"Should we help him?" Ratchet asked.

"...Nah..." Bumblebee plays a clip.

"So what now...?"

"We should find a way to cure them of this." Ratchet says.  
Optimus struggles to try and compose himself to answer, but Anna is being merciless with him at this point.

"YESSSSS, RATCHET!" Optimus finally yells through laughter... "START WITH THIS ONE!" Optimus chuckles loudly.

Ratchet nods and moves over toward Optimus trying to find where Anna is.  
Ireth gets an idea all her own to start a show of your own; she puts her eyes in a trance like look. Then she starts to climb down toward Ratchet's chest plates.

"I am obeying." Ireth whispers as she manages to get his chest plates open.

"Oh slag it I bet they are little assassins sent from Megatron, we have no choice but to put them in stasis after we put a stop to these games of cat and mouse." Ironhide snarled.  
Ireth didn't hear that she simply wiggled inside his chest, but he grabbed her and took her out none too gently either.

Ratchet after some time of dodging finally finds Anna and pulls her out... He sends a private commlink to Optimus.

::: Optimus they are little assassins, we need to deprogram them and put them in stasis; until we know what to do with them:::::

::: Affirmative Ratchet:::::::

We share a look knowing what they're planning for us; we both share a private link together.

::::... We have to use our powers to stun them::::...

::::... Do you realize what you're saying the one is our father::::... Anna shot back through the link.

:::::... I know Anna; I know:::...

The bots crumble to the ground seemingly in pain.

"Primus...! It's too much!" Optimus suddenly yells, his hands going to his helm.

"Can't...hold...out" Ironhide cries out.

"Yo, I surrender!" Skids abruptly says.

"Save us!" Mudflap begs

The Bots are reduced to the fetal position, Ireth goes to high five her sister; but Anna refuses to high five her. She merely goes to their father feeling rather guilty for what they had to do.

"That wasn't nice, Ireth." Anna remarks.

"And what were we supposed to do let Doc bot put us into stasis." Ireth said.

"He's our father, that wasn't fair to do that to him." Anna spat out, while Ireth rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You are so Arrrg." Ireth grumbles seemingly looking like she is pulling her own hair out.

They look at the traumatized Bots.

"So, what should we do with them now? We've got to make them see us as not a threat...did I say that right?" Ireth asks, scratching her head.

"I think so." Anna says.

Ireth watches her sister closely; she watches how she leaps into the air doing an impressive flip seeing her land on Optimus' chest plates.

"What are you doing?" Ireth asks impatiently.

"Just follow my lead..." Anna says as she runs her hands over Optimus' face. "Optimus are you okay?" she asks.

"What did you do to me?" he demands.

"Nothing, we saved you guys from the little people, you need us Optimus or the little people will hurt you. We know how to fight them and beat them..." Anna says.

Ireth understands and quickly follows up knowing what her sister was doing.

"Little people...?" Ironhide grumbles

Ireth nods rapidly while helping online Bumblebee and the Twin sets.

"Yeah, don't you remember? They started messing with your processors; we managed to scare them off, and back to where they came from." Ireth replied.

"Sir, I seem to recall something like that happening." Ratchet says

"Really?" Optimus replied.

"Yes, though my memory banks are a little fuzzy, I'm sure I recall little people tormenting us."

"Well then, we have these two girls to thank for helping us." Optimus says, placing you on his shoulder; while Ireth gets to sit on Ironhide. "We need to head back to base."

Ireth does an acrobatic leap from Ironhide to Bumblebee.

"Don't worry nothing bad will happen from that." she replied referring to what he noticed.

"I don't want Optimus to be hurt, he's like my Creator." Bee says.

Ireth pat the side of his head comfortably. "Relax; she won't hurt the big guy. If she does, I'll kick her butt for you.

Bumblebee whistles happily and changes forms around me.

"Now THAT is kickass...! Do it again, do it again!" Ireth cheers.

Everyone starts laughing at her; while they change as well, Optimus around you. Ireth sees through the windows Anna is talking to him.

This causes her to start to snicker.  
"What is it little one?" Bee asks.

"I just realized that if anyone sees her talking to no one like that, they'll think she's nuts."

Bee makes a questioning sound.

"Are you saying she isn't nuts?" Bee laughs with a chuckle.

"...Good point..." Ireth remarks.

Anna grabs his smoke stack noting how far off the ground she is, and then her stomach does multiple flip flops.

"Just don't let me fall okay, Optimus..." Anna says as he chuckles.

"I won't let you fall, little one."

Ireth watches the way Bumblebee keeps glaring at the way Anna is looking at Optimus.

"I want to ride in you, Optimus." Anna says

Anna narrowed her eyes suddenly; it was her turn to be annoyed then.

::: Have you forgotten I can hear, sister? So I am guessing that the bots don't know we are techno organics:::...

:::: Do you think we should tell him yet?::::::

Ireth frowns...

::: I do not believe Optimus will believe us just yet that we are his kids. He will demand proof, you know that:::::

Anna was so distracted talking to Ireth; she didn't realize Optimus had asked her a question.

He ended up shocking her, through the steeling wheel making her jump.

"Hey..." Anna said.

He chuckles.

"Got your attention though, didn't I ?

Anna waves it off.

"It's fine... What did you want to ask boss-bot?" Anna asks.

"I asked if there was any parental unit we needed to contact for you and your friend."

"Oh, she's not my friend, she's my sister. And our parents, well one of them at least, knows exactly where we are and they're fine with it."

"I see...and your names?" Optimus asked.

Anna smiles...

"My sister's name is Ireth she was named for a distant star; and I am Anna I was named after our mother."

Optimus freezes at the names; and he falls silent.

"Optimus, what's wrong?" Anna asked.

Silence...

Anna sees his control panel was going wild.

:::: Ireth, I told him our names and the meanings; and he has gone silent but his control panel is hitting the roof. What do I do?:::::::

Ireth sits up in Bee, ignoring his concerned voice.

::: Rub the dashboard, try to get him to calm down. Also, try to get Ratchet's attention. I can't since they don't know we can talk like this yet. And please, for the love of Primus, don't shock him like that again:::

Anna starts trying to calm Optimus down, running her hands over his dash soothingly.

"Hey big guy, take a deep breath...or vent cycle...whatever it's called." Anna jokes weakly.

It seems to work as the dials are slowing down.

"There we go big guy..."

Anna continues to pat the board; while waving out the window at Ratchet.

"What is that girl doing?" Bee asked.

"Anna?" I ask, playing dumb. "It looks like she's trying to get Ratchet's attention."

Optimus still wouldn't talk; Anna frowned and gently touched his dashboard.

"Are you alright, Optimus?" Anna asked.

He made such a sad whining sound...It pulled on Anna's emotions to hear her father make those sounds.

:::: Ireth I think I broke dad, he is making a sad whining sound:::::

"Optimus, please talk to me." Anna begged.

Anna was startled by his engine rumbling angrily, and then his door was flung open. Anna heard his engine race angrily, it upset Anna, and he seemed distressed and livid at her for some reason.

"You don't want me to ride with you?" Anna asked sadly.

Anna could only come to one simple fact; she was the source of his distress. She figured whatever she did mad him crack, and she jumped down and ran off.

Ireth saw Anna running and sighed.

"Let me out Bee I have to go help her" Ireth replied.

Optimus transforms and walks off; clearly upset and bothered; while the other bots transform and walk up to their friend and leader. Ireth ran after her sister trying to calm Anna down.

Ireth finally catches up to her younger sister; while trying to catch her breath from running. Anna is crying extremely hard, and also coughing hard from crying.

"Calm down, it's not your fault. There's no way you or I could have known he was still hurting like that." Ireth says as she hugs her sister. "Deep breaths little sister" Ireth whispered holding her sister tightly.

(Back with the Bots)

"Optimus, what did the femme fleshing say to upset you this much?" Ratchet asked, giving a mild sedative to his leader

"I asked for their names..."

"And...? What's so wrong with their names?" Ironhide asked confused

"Their names are Anna and Ireth, the former after their mother, the latter after a distant star."

The names of the girls shocked the Bots silent, knowing the story behind them.

"It's just a coincidence...it has to be." Sunstreaker said, shaking his head.

However before any of them could decide what to do, and how to do it; they heard female screams.

Barricade and Sideways are standing in front of the two sisters.

:::: We have weapons, Ireth we should use them:::::::

::::: Let them know two human females are not what they seem and have them hurt dad easier::::::

They scream once more; when Barricade picks us up in his servos. They see Optimus and the others run up, they see the look on Optimus' face. Their father would kill that Decepticon if he hurt them; that much was quite apparent.

"Let the humans go..." Ironhide demanded as Barricade laughed evilly.

"Now why would I do that, we have hostages; which means you won't go after us to mess up Megatron's plans."

Optimus was feeling the effects of the mild sedative, he was trying to fight it, but Ratchet could tell his leader would collapse very soon from it.

"Slag it..." Ratchet growled

:::Hang on, I got an idea. I'll distract him, you disable his servos::: I say

::::Lead the way::::

Ireth turns to Barricade, and uses her ultimate attack again. Anna fiddles with some wires, which causes the desired effect.

"It's too cute!" Barricade yelled, shutting his optics off  
"Got it!" Anna yells, pulling some wires

Barricade's servos jerk, throwing us into the air. Optimus jumps and catches us using his huge hands.

"Leave my humans alone Barricade, and you would do well to give that message to your master" Optimus practically snarled out

While the Bots and Cons have a staring match/show-down, Ireth comm links her sister.

::: Let's not test dad for awhile:::

:: Yeah, he looks really mad:::

"Fine, take your pathetic humans, we'll be back." Barricade growls out, he and Sideways transforming and running away

Optimus looks at the girls, his optics radiate with anger still and then he looks at us better and his optics soften. Ireth and Anna glance nervously at one another, wondering if he knows who they are.

:::You think he knows?::: Anna asks through their link.

:::Hmm...maybe, maybe not. Just to be safe, don't say anything, we'll let him make the first move.:::

::::K, you're the boss::::

Ireth laughs through the link.

::: Besides, don't want to give him a spark-attack now do we?:::

Optimus looks at the girls his optics start to mist, but he doesn't say anything to them. He puts them down and walks away everyone hears him crying softly. Anna glances at Ireth pleading with her eyes that they have to tell him.

Ratchet goes to pick Ireth up, and when he does Anna runs after Optimus.

"ANNA!" Ireth yells

Anna follows Optimus to a wooded area, where he collapses and continues to cry.

Anna walks quietly up to Optimus, the sounds emitting from deep within Optimus are truly upsetting Anna.

::: Sis, he's breaking down. Can I please?...:::

:::Go ahead, I'll try to join you but Ratchet won't put me down:::I complain

Anna climbs up Optimus' knee, he glances down briefly at her; with such misery in those optics of his.

"Hey big guy..." Anna says.

Optimus turns to look at her once more, energon tears falling from his optics. "Yes little one?"

"I'm sorry if me and my sis made you upset..." Anna starts off lamely.

He runs a finger soothingly up and down her back.

"Don't be, neither one of you did anything to do this...it's just..."

"Yes?" Anna prompts gently

"You two remind me of..."

"DAMN IT RATCHET PUT ME DOWN! MY SISTER NEEDS ME!" Ireth yells making Anna and Optimus jump at the sound of her voice.

So much so Anna started to fall from his knee, and Optimus having to catch her so she wouldn't fall to her doom.

"I AM CALM!...DON'T YOU DARE STICK THAT THING NEAR ME! I'LL HAVE YOUR AFT YOU CRAZY WRENCH-WIELDING MEDIC!"

Anna sighs and laughs.

"We'd better go see what's going on. My sister, while level headed most of the time get's very...what's the word? 'Psychotic' when she knows something's wrong with her family. Plus, I'll need her help for something"

They walk up and Optimus is still misty in his optics and tries to compose himself in front of his men.

"Did you tell him?" Ireth asks Anna out loud, as Optimus looks down at Anna.

"Not yet..." Anna says, as Optimus' optics widen and continue to mist up more.

The other Autobots watch with wide optics as the situation unfolds itself.

The bots look confused.

"Tell him what?" Bumblebee asks

"Optimus, are you alright?" Ironhide asks his leader concerned.

Optimus doesn't say anything but gently grabs Ireth from Ratchet (who by this time Ireth is glaring daggers at) and you. He stares at both of them.

They see Optimus' optics mist up once more as if he already knows what is coming next.  
They both try to hug his face giving him as much love as possible and strength for what they are about to tell him.

"See, we came here not to cause trouble, we came to find you we wanted to be with our ... father." Anna says as Optimus makes a loud sad whining sound.

Everyone was stunned into silence, all that is except Ratchet and Ironhide at this announcement. They looked at each other, and then at Anna and Ireth ready to do a verbal battle.

"You're my girls..." Optimus whispers.

Ratchet narrows his optics at those words then, and so does Ironhide.

"Now just hold on there you two... Optimus they are human, there is no way..."

"SCAN US, SEE FOR YOURSELF!" Ireth yells.

"Very well..." Ratchet snaps.

Ratchet scans us. He finds we have sparks; and that we are indeed techno organics. However, that still doesn't convince him; because for some reason he is still suspicious of them; as well as Ironhide is.

"Why now?" Ratchet demanded from the two sisters. "Why do you just now show up to meet 'your' father? Why didn't you try sooner? If what you say is true your mother would have or should have told you Optimus was a military leader, and couldn't bring younglings into a war." Ratchet snaps.

Anna fought down tears, what should have been a happy time was quickly turning into something else. The girls look at their father who just seemed too stunned for words, Anna looked helplessly to her sister as tears finally start falling.

:::: We made a mistake coming here, Ireth:::::.. Anna says through their link

::::: Yeah I am starting to see that::::::

They look up at their father tears rolling down their faces.

"We made a mistake coming here, we're sorry." Ireth says, as Optimus made the most horrible saddest sound when he realized they were sees more tears in Anna's eyes and in Optimus eyes and she just loses it. She whips around and glared at Ratchet and Ironhide. "Well, she would have, if our mother was still alive aft-for-brains!"

"What...?" Optimus breathed in pain.

"And for your information, we had no clue who our father was until a few years ago, our mother having hid us from the war. Though she trained us for joors, we couldn't save her from an attack from the Decepticons."

By then, all the Bots are frozen in their places, guilt tearing Ironhide and Ratchet apart.

"With her dying breaths, she told us about our father and wished us to become a family since we are no longer 'younglings' as you call it, having seen death up close and personal." Ireth's rage doesn't stop there, she snaps out one more thing. "One more thing, you are hypocrites, bring humans into this war, all of them being no older than sparklings to you and me."

Ireth grabs her sister and hopped down from a rather distraught Optimus.

"We made a mistake coming here, our mother told us amazing stories about our father and his group of Autobots, his closest friends being the Medic Ratchet that while he was a little rough with his patients, he was kind to everyone. The warrior Ironhide who would defend anyone with his cannons; and was soft-sparked; and Bumblebee, who mother told us would be like our big brother. I see now that she was only right about Bee."

We walk a few paces away and Ireth glares at them all.

"Don't worry; you won't have to worry about us ever again. We don't belong here, we get that and we won't trouble the 'great' heroes of Cybertronian ever again." Ireth snapped as she used her abilities to teleport them away.

Optimus' optics land on his men, his fans kick on as his body seems to be overheating from emotional pain. Ratchet sees Optimus' optics blinking rapidly, and realizes he is beyond upset.

"Optimus...please forgive me...I was trying to protect you." Ratchet says.

Optimus looks up his optics dimming, his spark breaking; as his only family he has left wanting no part of him just like his brother did to him. Optimus snarled suddenly, he was not going to lose his daughters too.

"My girls feel we are hypocrites, their only family left alive and my men treat them this way. I was too shocked to speak, knowing they truly were my daughters. If Megatron learns about them I don't even want to think about what will happen to them. We are getting them back I don't care how, maybe NEST can help us." Optimus says as Ironhide walks up to Optimus.

"I am sorry sir; I never meant to hurt them or you." Ironhide replied

Optimus transformed, while the others followed after him...

::: I feel slagging guilty as pit now:::: Ironhide grumbled to Ratchet through commlinks

:::: We should what we did was inexcusable; we caused our leader's only younglings to leave. By the Allspark, if Megatron ever got those children now Optimus would never forgive either one of us::::: Ratchet said with a sigh.

(Where the girls are)

"Um...maybe teleporting without thinking maybe wasn't the best of ideas." Ireth mutters, looking around

The girls are in a huge, but dark room, and they look around feeling a slight chill.

"Ya think?" Anna mutters sarcastically, tears drying.

"Well...desperate times?" she gives a half grin.

"Call for big sisters to do stupid things." Anna finished.

"Well what now?"

"Now... you tell me who you two are and how you got here." An ominous voice said

The sisters turn around slowly and see someone they really didn't count on seeing - Megatron stalks out of the shadows, they back up.

:::: Oh slag, do you know who that is Ireth it's Uncle Megatron::::::

"We made a wrong turn somewhere and..."

Anna looks around wrinkling her nose at the slimy walls and damp ickyness in the room.

"It's gross in here."

Megatron snarls at remark and Ireth nudges her sister in the back.

::::: Don't piss off tall dark and gross okay?::::: Ireth snapped.

"So sorry my base is not to your liking, insolent flesh creatures; I will ask only once more how did you find my base and what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Look we made a wrong turn and we'd like to leave now." Ireth replies. "You have to forgive my friend she suffers from a need to spat out the first thing that comes into her mind."

Ireth glares at her sister.

::::::Get us out of here:::::: Anna says

::::: You know teleporting drains me:::::

::::: I want to go home::::::: Anna finally whispers through the link

::::: And exactly where would home be Anna?:::::::

::::: With dad:::::::

Megatron watches them oddly.

"You two are strange even for insects, perhaps my master can figure you two out." Megatron says as he makes a series of clicks and whistles and another hulking Cybertronian comes out.

"Apprentice I wish to thank you once more for bringing me back with the last Allspark shard."

"No way..." Anna hears Ireth whisper.

:::::Who is that::::::

::::: It's the fallen, remember mom told us about him::::::

:::::: I thought Dad killed him:::::::

::::: Apparently not Uncle Megatron brought him back with an Allspark shard:::::

:::::: Slag, we have to tell dad:::::::

"So, let me get this straight; you have two daughters." Lennox started.

"Yes Major..."

"Okay, so you have had no clue about them until today, because their late mother told them about you and the others with her dying breaths. They showed up by sneaking onto Morshower's helicopter, Ratchet and Ironhide insulted them." Lennox says as said mechs cringe in guilt. "And now the two of them have disappeared. Have I got all that right so far?"

"Well, you forgot that one of them has the ability to teleport and they're both techno-organics, but yeah, that's all of it." Bumblebee added, Sam and Mikaela sitting on his shoulders.

"Is there any way to track them?" Epps asked

"No, there isn't. Normally I would use my Creator bond with them, but I never got the chance to make it..." Optimus trailed off sadly.

"We'll get them back big guy, don't worry." Sam said

"Yeah, we have too. It'll be nice to have more girls around this place; we'll team up and kick all your afts." Mikaela said jokingly.

It seemed to work as the Bots perked up a bit; and then abruptly an alarm beeps around the base.

"What is it?"

"Incoming message sir, source unknown" Prowl said, beginning to play the message

Anna watches as Ireth tries to distract their Uncle Megatron and the fallen; while she tried to send a message to our father knowing; if they didn't get out of this at least he would be aware of what was going on.

::::: Daddy, Ireth teleported us to the Con Base by accident; Uncle Megatron revived the fallen. We don't know the location of the base, he doesn't know who we are, but the fallen is watching us in a really creepy way. We love you daddy, please know that, we are so sorry for causing everyone to hate us. We love you and are sorry we couldn't be together, because your men don't like us or trust us.::::::::::

The fallen walks around the sisters then, and he clicks to Megatron several times, Megatron seems to be shocked and startled by whatever he has said.

"Are you certain, master?" Megatron asks.

"Oh yes, my apprentice these two are techno organics and are your brother's daughters. In fact, the older one is a future Prime how interesting..."

Anna stares at Ireth and she shrugs not knowing that either; she had no idea she was a Prime like her father.

"Why is that interesting?" Megatron asks

::::::: We can use her to destroy her own father, he will not fight or harm his own daughter:::::::::

"What are they talking about?" Anna asks her sister.

"I don't know, but I would love to be home with daddy right about now." Ireth mumbled.

(Autobot base)

There was silence throughout the Autobot base as the message was played.

"No...My daughters..." Optimus said pain in his optics.

"We are so dead...the Fallen's back! But how,,,,,,?" Sideswipe muttered

"Who cares? We got bigger things to worry about? Like the lives of two Autobots!" Mikaela growled out, waving her blowtorch

"I can lock onto the signal...and you won't believe where they are." Ratchet said, an almost chuckling tone in his voice

"Where...?" Bee questioned.

"Oh..About twenty miles west of us"

"Really...? How in Primus did we not see that on our scanners?"

"Oh who cares! I want my daughters back now!" Optimus roared, finally snapping.

"Let's move out people! We got a rescue mission!" Lennox started ordering his men.

"Megatron wouldn't hurt younglings...would he? Especially his own nieces...?" Sam asked Bee

"I don't know Sam...He's changed so much over the millennia...I just don't know."

(The Decepticon base)

The girls watch the fallen as he walks around them giving them the creeps completely.

"You will be perfect" the fallen says to Ireth.

"Arrrg, he's hitting on you..." Anna grumbles as Megatron narrows his optics at Anna.

"You would do well to hold that insolent tongue of yours, my niece." Megatron snarls as they both jump realizing he knows who they are.

"What and why would you call us that?" Ireth asks.

The fallen starts to laugh in a sinister way then.

"I know exactly who you are Ireth Prime." the fallen snarls.

"I am not a Prime.." Ireth says in a snarky tone.

"You bear the mark of a prime." the fallen replied, as he gently moved his one clawed finger to move the hair away from her forehead.

Anna sees the symbol that matches their father's on his face.

Barricade and Starscream come in and Barricade snarls when he sees them.

"You two...!" Barricade growled.

"Its Autobots they are here and Optimus is royally pissed." Starscream replied.

"Leave the younger one we need the older one..." the fallen said as he grabbed Ireth.

"No leave my sister alone!" Anna yells.

The fallen holds onto Ireth and warps away, while all the other cons take off...

"IRETH...!" I screamed as I jumped as one of the doors exploded and Anna sees their father. "DADDY...!"

"Anna." Optimus grabs his youngest girl, cuddling you close

"Daddy...he took her..." Anna cries out.

"Shh..I know. We'll get her back."

"Where could they have gone?" Sunstreaker asks

His twin walked up "Better question, how do we find them?"

Anna looks up through her tears, "Daddy ,I can track Ireth, we have a bond mother helped us make. She's not that far from us right now, I think they're all still in the base."

"Let's get going!" Lennox says

Anna can see from her vantage point in Optimus servos Ratchet and Ironhide staring guiltily at her.

"Uh oh...what did I do now? Never mind, it can wait till later." she whispers.

"Ireth is this way." Pointing down a hallway

The Bots and NEST run down and break down the door. The room is filled with Cons guarding the far door. No one notices Megatron glance around and leave through another door.

"Prime...!" Barricade growls out

"Where is she?" The Bot Leader demands, his men readying their weapons

"That is of no concern to you. Let's end this!" Starscream yells

Just before the battle could start, a voice yells out. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Anna can feel through their sister bond that something awful is being done to her, Anna screams in pain.

"Daddy, she's gone I can't feel her anymore, all I can feel is pain mind numbing pain." Anna cries, as he gently gives her to Bumblebee.

Anna hears her father snarl and she sees him grab Starscream and slam him against the wall.

"WHERE DID HE TAKE HER?" father snarled.

Starscream chuckled then, which only irritated the already enraged Autobot.

"You will never see her again, we don't need this one she is weak the other one has the power." Starscream snapped as he head butted Optimus and transformed taking off.

Anna thought for a minute, and realized that stupid Con was right; she wasn't important Ireth was the important one. She was a Prime, she and Daddy would have much more in common. She would never be that important she held no power; she was just the sister who got in trouble all the time. Optimus looked at Anna then; he seemed to be reading her thoughts loud and clear then.

"Don't you dare believe that Con's words, Anna." Optimus replied firmly.

"He's right Daddy; the fallen said Ireth is a Prime and I am just a little no body." she said.

"What...?" Ratchet asked shocked.

"She's a Prime..." Ironhide muttered.

Optimus glared at both of his men then.

"No you're not a little no body, young lady; stop that right now or so help me I will ground you so fast your head will spin." Daddy warned.

"Optimus you can't ground your kid for..." Sam started to say

Optimus shot Sam an angry look.

"Your sister is a Prime?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah she has the same symbol like you do on your face." Anna said. "Daddy, what will they do to her?" Anna asked as he sighed.

"He won't do anything to her, because we'll stop him before he does" Bumblebee said with conviction

"Yeah...yeah...fantastic work Simmons." Lennox got off the phone. "Great news guys, Simmons was able to track the Cons signatures, we've got a lock on their location sending to you now."

"Excellent work Major. Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said, transforming. "Anna, please ride with Bumblebee and his humans, I need to take the Major so we can discuss our strategy." Optimus asked

"Okay daddy." Anna says, climbing into the yellow Camero

"Hey, I'm Sam and this beautiful goddess next to me is Mikaela." Sam introduced.

Anna laughs, as he is hit by his girlfriend.

Meanwhile, in the thoughts of a unknown Decepticon...

'Is this really the right thing to do? What if he's wrong? What should I do?...'

Anna looks at Sam and Mikaela biting her bottom lip - Mikaela watches Anna and tries to make the sad girl smile.

"Are you alright?" Mikaela asks

"I guess so yeah..." Anna answers as she absentmindedly runs her hand over Bumblebee's seat making him shudder a little.

Mikaela smirks.

"Are you hitting on Bee?" she asks as Anna glances up.

"Huh..." Anna asks as Sam and Mikaela smile.

(Where Ireth is)

The Fallen watches as Soundwave uses his hypnotic skills to put Ireth under, where she will be completely under the Fallen's control.

The fallen picks up Ireth and brings her in front of his face.

"What do you plan on doing when your dear unsuspecting father gets here?"

"I will fight him..." Ireth says

"And what else?" the fallen asks.

"I will kill him..." she answers sweetly her eyes turning evil.

"And..." the fallen says in a sinister way.

"I will show no mercy..." Ireth remarks tartly.

(With Optimus)

While Optimus and the other Autobots race to rescue Ireth; Optimus gets a strange private comm link which is static filled.

::::: Optimus you are walking into a trap, the fallen had Soundwave drain Ireth's will; she is going to kill you:::::::

:::::: Who is this:::::::

Silence...

:::::: I will not harm my daughter, but I will free her if I lose my spark in the process...::::::::

::::::Do not start that heroic slag with me, they just came to you do not act like a hero find another way to do this::::::::

The link went dead and Optimus wondered just what in the pit he was supposed to do now.  
Optimus stops suddenly making Lennox look at his steering wheel.

"Prime, what's wrong?" Lennox asked.

"Someone sent a private commlink to me warning me the Fallen ordered Soundwave to drain my older daughter's will. She's been programmed to kill me, when I said I had to find a way to free her; even if I lost my spark. Whoever it was told me I basically have a responsibility to stay alive for my daughters now."

"The person was right you do owe it to your daughters to live." Lennox said.

"Thank you Major..." Optimus replied softly.

"Who was it do you think?" Lennox asked.

"I do not know, there was just too much static in the link"

"Now what?" Lennox asked.

"I do not know Major, I just do not know."

Bumblebee was idling wondering what was going on.

"Why did Optimus stop?" Sam asked.

"I will find out..." Bumblebee said.

:::::: Sir what's wrong:::::::::

Silence

::::::The fallen instructed Soundwave to drain Ireth's will and ordered her to kill me - Do not tell Anna that is an order Bumblebee:::::::

:::::::I understand sir:::::::

Bumblebee didn't mean to whine, but he did Sam picked up on it rather quickly. He wasn't best friend's with Bumblebee for nothing, he could pick up on his friend's emotions rather quickly.

"Bee, what's wrong?" Sam asked as Anna looked up.

"Everything is fine, Sam..." Bee replied.

"Even I know you're lying Bee." Mikaela said.

Silence...

Anna knew what was going on immediately her father told Bumblebee not too say anything to her, that could only mean one thing...Ireth was in danger.

Anna opened the door and Bee slammed it shut.

"Let me out, Bee." Anna replied.

"No exit sorry..." Bee replied.

Anna frowned then.

"Sorry Bee..." she said sadly.

"For what...?" Bee asked as well as Sam.

Silence...

"This..." she said using a shocking technique putting the scout into light stasis

"HEY WHAT'D YOU DO TO HIM?" Sam demanded.

"He'll be fine..." Anna remarked as she took off. "Something is not right and if no one will tell me then I will find out on my own." Anna remarked.

"Where is that youngling going now?" Ratchet asked Ironhide.

::::: Boss, your youngling has escaped Bumblebee and is running in the direction we need to go as a team::::::::::

::::: Thank you Ironhide:::::::::

"Major, would you mind retrieving my daughter." Optimus said as Lennox say the girl run by.

He grabbed her flailing servos and legs.

"Let me go...!" Anna ordered as he plopped her up into her father's cab.

Anna froze the cab felt different - oh slag her father was angry she could feel it in the cab.

Anna was silent as she saw the dials on the dashboard going wild, she sighed realizing this time it's from anger not anything else.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he snapped. "Anna, I have one daughter already in Decepticon hands; do you think I want my other one captured too?"

"Daddy, they wouldn't want me there is nothing special about me Ireth is the Prime not me." Anna whispered as Optimus' holoform of his robot self flickered to life.

He scooped up his younger daughter into his servos, and held her tightly.

"You mean the world to me; I don't care if you're a Prime or not Anna." Optimus replied. "I finally have you two with me; do not think for a moment I would love you less just because you're not a Prime." Optimus replied as he held her.

However the family bond time was cut short by blasts all around Optimus vehicle form.

"I need to transform, hold tight." Optimus said.

Optimus transformed keeping his daughter in his hand as he did, and then he placed her near Major Lennox and Epps. Everyone scattered when lasers shot all over finally hitting Optimus sending him crashing down to the ground.

"DADDY...!" Anna screamed.

"Keep her safe, Major!" Optimus ordered, as he struggled to get to his feet.

Everyone gasped, when they saw who walked up sending crushing blow after crushing blow of lasers into her father's form.

Optimus' optics dimmed; as he made a sad whining sound; when he saw how disturbingly evil his older daughter looked.

"Ireth... This is not you fight it..." Optimus begged as she sent another wave of lasers into his body making him yell out in pain.

Anna watches helplessly as her older sister sends those crippling lasers into their father's body. Anna sees their father start to bleed out energon through parts of his body; he retracts his battle mask as energon drips from his mouth.

"Ireth please...stop this; do not let him take you from me, please." Optimus pleads, as Ireth laughs not caring about her father any longer.

Anna tries to break free of Lennox's hold on her to help her father.

::::: Anna...:::::::: a female voice says to her.

:::::: Who are you::::::::

:::::I am very close to you father, you must help him:::::::::

::::: How I am not a Prime, I am a little no body:::::::

:::::::Youngling, you have more spirit, strength, compassion and loyalty without being a Prime; you have what it takes to save your daddy::::::::

:::::: Who are you:::::::

:::::::: You will know soon, now go help your father:::::::::

:::::Okay:::::::::

Anna looks up his eyes sparkle and radiate electric blue.

"Let me go, Major; I will be fine." she says as he releases her and she rushes out in front of their father.

Anna looked at Ireth with nothing but sheer determination in her eyes now.

"Stop Ireth your killing him...!" Anna yelled.

"A...Anna no..." Optimus whispered as energon ran from his mouth.

"That's the general idea sister dear; he is weak and needs to be put down." Anna transformed her arm into a shield blocking every one of her sister's blasts.

"Is that so, who's words are they Ireth yours or the Fallen? He hates everything about our father because he is strong and pure." Anna remarked, as she glanced over and figured out something.

"Sounds like you gained his weaknesses, Anna." Ireth snarled.

"No not really I have his strength..." Anna replied as she transformed her arm into her blaster and sent blast after blast to Soundwave's chest.

Ironhide picked up on what she was doing and whirled his cannons to life finishing off the communications officer.

Ireth's eyes returned to their normal blue color, and she fell to the ground; while Anna ran to her sister's side.

"No, you miserable techno organics how dare you!" the fallen shouted as he stalked over to the two sister's intent on one thing only.

The Fallen heaves his spear just as they look up and scream only feeling mindless pain.

Optimus roars in pain, as he struggles to his feet.

"You slagging excuse for a prime you killed my younglings!" Optimus yelled as everyone startled seeing Optimus' optics turn bright red as he grabs the fallen.

Optimus continuously beats the fallen with no mercy for the first time in his life; he couldn't show mercy to another being for this was personal. The fallen robbed the great Autobot leader of something he couldn't get back, it made his spark hurt so badly.

"I am going to rip you a new face you slagging pit spawn glitch head." Optimus says just as Megatron comes out of the shadows.

Optimus' anger knew no bounds he violently rips the fallen to pieces literally scaring everyone including his brother. Megatron grabs his brother, who suddenly not even realizing who is holding him wilts in his brother's servos and cries. Megatron gently holds his younger brother, as guilt like no other hits him full force. This was his fault had he left well enough alone; and not brought back the fallen his nieces would still be alive.

Optimus drops to his knees; seeing Ratchet had already removed the spear from his daughters.

"I am sorry Optimus they didn't make it, they did both say one thing before they..." Ratchet started to say.

"What did they say?" Optimus asked as Megatron held him closely.

"That they loved you and always would and then they..." Ratchet said as Optimus just lost it then...

He gently picked up their bodies and held them, it was then he realized Megatron was trying to comfort him.

_"Is this my punishment brother; you hate me so much that you brought back that monster and he took my girls away from me." Optimus' voice was soft, but very sad. "Why didn't you just kill me, they were innocent and didn't deserve this." Optimus whispered. _

_"Optimus I never meant for this to happen, I never did you have to believe me." Megatron said as Starscream walked over until Ironhide's cannons whirled to life. _

_Optimus spun around his optics almost white now from pain. _

_"ENOUGH DEATH, ENOUGH...! I can't take anymore of this; all this death is not going to solve anything...Just enough!" _

_Optimus spun around and collapsing into his semi form with his daughters bodies on his seat he takes off. _

_Lennox and Epps looked at each other clearly very shaken never seeing their friend like this before.  
_  
Ratchet shook his head slowly then.

"What's going to happen to Optimus?" Mikaela asked breaking the silence.

"I scanned him his spark since this has happen has started to shrink." Ratchet replied.

"What... What does that mean?" Sam asked.

Bumblebee looked at Ironhide, Sideswipe and Ratchet, and then he answered.

"Optimus is dying." Bee whispered as Sam and Mikaela gasped in horror as well as the three NEST soldiers.

Optimus was speeding recklessly, he pulled over to the bluffs and transformed, he was holding his girls when he sat on the clearing.

"I am sorry so sorry my younglings..." Optimus said, as he cried once more.

Optimus heard his brother's jet engine; and transformation and shook his head.

"Please brother, why are you here?" Optimus asked as Megatron walked over gently putting his servo on his younger brother's shoulder.

"I am sorry..." was all Megatron could say.

Silence...

"Please do not be alone, come back to your base with us..."

"Why... Let me at least die with some dignity; you know as well as I my spark is shrinking. The second my girls offlined I died too, it's only a matter of time now." Optimus replied.

"You always were stubborn even growing up." Megatron finally snapped as Optimus snapped his head around looking at his brother.

"What was that?" Optimus demanded.

"You heard me Optimus, you were as humans say pig headed or mule headed or something with an animal in it." Megatron remarked. "Regardless let us help you between Hook, Ratchet and Scalpel we can come up with something to help you." Megatron said as he gently helped Optimus up to his feet.

Optimus transformed with his daughters inside, Megatron transformed into his tank form and followed his younger brother to the base.

Optimus winced several times; his spark was hurting him it flared several times. The pain hit him so severely he veered toward the side of the road growling in pain now.

::::: Optimus what's wrong:::::::

:::::: Pain in my spark is getting worse:::::::

Optimus swerved and transformed he skidded to a halt as he spewed energon onto the ground.

"Optimus... nooo...!" Megatron snarled as he grabbed his brother. "Slag it, fight Optimus or so help me I will kick your aft to pit and back." Megatron growled as Optimus peered slowly up at his brother.

Megatron noticed Optimus' servos were shaky; he gently lifted him into his arms.

"Do you remember when we used to fight and wrestle how mother would get mad and try to ground us?" Megatron asked to try and distract Optimus, as Ratchet quietly walked up.

"Yes and she would try and ground us, we'd run out and try to get away. Until father came home, and then we'd be in trouble." Optimus replied softly as Ratchet found his main energon line and gave him a strong sedative.

It was then a meteor came crashing out of the sky, everyone jumped at the loud sound.

"That was definitely Cybertronian..." Starscream replied.

"Want us to check it out?" Skywarp and Thundercracker asked Megatron and the Autobots.

"Alright go ahead." Ironhide said.

"Go ahead and meet us at the Autobot base." Megatron ordered.

"We'd better hurry..." Hook said.

"What why?" Megatron demanded.

"He doesn't have too much longer his spark is shrinking as we speak." Hook replied.

Megatron slammed his fist onto the ground.

"SLAG IT, FIGHT OPTIMUS!" Megatron shouted.

(At the crash site)

Skywarp and Thundercracker approached the site, but don't find anyone there.

"Okay where is the bot or Con?" They both asked at the same time.

"Right behind you boys..." a female voice replied.

Both seekers spun around and almost dropped standing before them was the female commander for the Autobots... Elita-1 and very much alive...

Skywarp's mouth dropped open, as Elita rolls her optics.

"You're supposed to be dead, we heard that..." Skywarp started to say; until she silenced him.

"Yes I know, right now I am more concerned with Optimus, I know he is dying and that his girls died." she said as she transformed into her pink and white sports car mode.

"WAIT...! Are you dead?" Thundercracker asked as she spun around.

"Do I look dead to you?" she snapped.

"Well no..."

"Give the Con a cookie he isn't that dumb after all..." Elita snapped driving off.

"Are you back to stay?" Skywarp asked.

"Yes, crazy aft..." she replied in a snarky tone.

"I liked her better when she wasn't so snarky." Thundercracker mumbled.

"She still has a hot little frame..." Skywarp mumbled.

"How does she know where to go?" Thundercracker asked.

"I am following Optimus spark signal, I am hoping I just am not too late to save him and the girls." Elita replied as the three of them arrived at the base.

(The Medical bay)

(Scalpel was on top of Optimus inside his chest plates*

"Spark very weak yes, yes, yes; must find cure or he will offline." Scalpel said.

"No way am I letting him offline where are the girls bodies at?"

All the Bots and Cons turned to find Elita -1 stand there with the two seekers.

"ELITA...!"

"Yes it's nice to see all of you too, right now we need to get his girls online to save Optimus..." Elita replied.

"How..." Ratchet asked.

"With these..." Elita said handing Ratchet two Allspark shards confusing Megatron along with everyone else.

Elita gave Ratchet the shards and he used them on the girls, the girls bodies glowed brightly and when the glowing stopped there were two protoforms on the berths.

Ratchet stabilized Optimus as well, Elita volunteered to give a shard of her own spark to save her sparkbonded.

Optimus onlined and his optics landed on Elita.

"I have gone to the Well of Allsparks?" Optimus whispered.

"No my love we are both online." Elita said as he held her, and finally saw the two protoforms on the berths.

"Protoforms...?" Optimus asked

"Yes, Ireth and Anna they will be Cybertronian as we are, my love." Elita replied.

Optimus made several robotic sounds looking up at Elita, with a sad smile on his face.

"I will have you back in my life and my two girls; my life couldn't be better." Optimus said as he saw his brother came into view. "Brother...?" Optimus whispered.

Megatron lowered his gaze, it was clear Megatron was feeling more and more guilty then.

"Optimus, I have done a lot of things I am not proud of severing our bond, because of the fallen. I was a monster please forgive me, Optimus; let us bury the past and end this war forever." Megatron said.

Ireth and Anna onlined and it was Ireth who got up first, and went to her father.

"Daddy, I am so sorry for trying to kill you." she whispered, as Optimus pulled her into his servos.

"This was not your fault, I do not blame you." Optimus said.

"I love you daddy..." Ireth said holding Optimus tightly.

Anna glanced up seeing Elita -1; she smiled at the femme.

"You're the femme from my mind, aren't you?" Anna asked just knowing she was never seeing her before.

"Yes, my name is Elita -1; I am your daddy's spark mate; before your daddy met your mother." Elita said. "Now, let's find suitable vehicle modes for you two, shall we?" Elita asked.

She took the two femmes out, and found them each perfect vehicle modes for them. Ireth colors were whites and purples; while Anna picked flashy colors reds and oranges with flames. Anna smirked, and glanced at her father for approval. He nodded, and she scanned the vehicle.

Optimus watched beaming as Elita walked up to him; she wore a smirk and her optics sparkled.

"I have everything once more; my life is perfect I couldn't ask for anything else." Optimus replied as his optics wandered over toward his daughters flirting with his men.

Ireth was flirting with Sunstreaker, and Anna was flirting with Bumblebee.

"Hey Ireth, if you flirt with Sunstreaker, you have to include me too we're a package deal." Sideswipe replied.

"Oh really..." Ireth said.

"YES that's true..." Sunstreaker said as Optimus growls.

"Oh slag, here we go..." Optimus mumbled.

"What is it, Optimus?" Elita asked.

"My daughters and mechs don't mix...!" Optimus growled as his energon sword came out. "SUNSTREAKER... SIDESWIPE... BUMBLEBEE...!" Optimus yelled as the three mechs looked up.

"Oh slag..." Bumblebee mumbled..." Run you guys...!"

The three mechs transformed and took off with a slightly peeved Autobot leader, Prime after them; who was merely being overprotective loving father at the moment.

Elita chuckled.

"This will be quite amusing raising two daughters in the future with an overprotective father." she giggled as she heard Optimus' voice.

"COME BACK HERE YOU THREE...!" Optimus ordered.

Ireth and Anna realized dear old daddy, would always be like this but it made them feel good regardless. Life would certainly be interesting living with their daddy Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots.


End file.
